


What's a Little Contract Hit Between Friends?

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Public Claiming, Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: “亲爱的，我知道咱们之间有些小分歧，但你真的雇人来杀我了？”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 10





	What's a Little Contract Hit Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/gifts).
  * A translation of [What's a Little Contract Hit Between Friends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200427) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

Arthur的电话响了，来电显示号码已隐藏。

“喂？”

“亲爱的，我知道咱们之间有些小分歧，但你真的雇人来杀我了？”Eames听着气喘吁吁的，好像正在奔跑。

“没有？”Arthur回答，说完才发现句尾的上升相当令人怀疑。

“没有？”Eames模仿他的语气，“听起来好像‘没错’ ，Arthur。”

“你一直都觉得这两者等同吧？”

“一般来说是那样，但这种情况下……”他的声音渐渐远去，Arthur听到枪声响起。许多枪声。“我得走了！回头打给你。”

Arthur放下电话，离开纽约的公寓，耳边好像还响着阵阵忙音，他觉得胃里有种下坠感。

Eames已经一个多月没消息了，电话、短信、电子邮件，什么也没回。

Arthur于是感觉他必须释放点什么信号。比如把Eames伦敦的公寓一把火烧了？总之他打了几个电话（很多电话）随便问了几句（有条不紊地彻底搜查过Eames所有的联系人），就为了让人知道他想和Eames好好聊聊（哦太糟了太糟了），当然可能听起来有点过分迫切了。（他可能许诺要拿钱或者人情来换Eames的信息，或者当然，Eames本人最好。）

现在回想起来，他明白这举动有多招人误解了。

铃声刚响第一声，Arthur就抄起手机问：“你没事吧？”

他听起来像躲在某个酒吧里。“目前还行。所以现在能解释下为什么你轻飘飘说几句、就有一帮全副武装的家伙来袭击我了吗？”

“这是个意外。”

“‘意外’地雇人来杀我？”Eames听起来满腔狐疑。“我简直迫不及待想听了，Arthur。”

“我只说了我要跟你聊聊！”

“啊，考虑到你的谈话对象，‘聊聊’可能跟你想的意思完全不同，许多意思都不太愉快。”

音乐声变小了，Eames多半是出了酒吧，或者也是进了什么房间。“你都告诉谁 想跟我谈谈了？”

“你 通讯录上的人！”

即使在电话里，Arthur也仿佛接收到了心烦意乱的一瞥。“Arthur，我告诉过你别乱动我的手机，真是没什么好事。你都给谁打电话了？”

Arthur找出那些名字，“Obasi. ”

“尼日利亚黑帮。”

“Chiumbo.”

“肯尼亚黑手党。”

Arthur畏缩了一下，他能看出接下来的发展了，“Yuri Chernenkoff.”

“也叫‘托木斯克的恐怖’，俄罗斯黑手党。下一个？”

“Takashi.”

“哦，日本黑帮，越来越精彩了，继续。”

“Ray Holtz.”

“Holtz你至少认识吧？”

“不，我不觉得自己认识。”

“前CIA特工，现在只干暗杀这行了，还有其他人吗？”

“ Mikayla hryhorenko——”Arthur读错了几个音。

“嗯，是挺可怕，辅音太多了。我知道你说的是谁，乌克兰刺客。至少她喜欢我……大多数时候吧。” 音乐与人声渐渐远去，被车水马龙的嘈杂声盖过。Eames似乎又开始移动了。

“所以你通讯录里为什么有黑手党跟杀手？”

“你没有？”男人诧异地反问。

“没有。”严格来说就是这样的。Arthur把这些名单统统放在无法追踪的一次性手机上，只在有需求时取用，但Eames没理由知道这个。

“亲爱的，这很难让人不去怀疑，但这次我就不计较了。我之所以有……因为他们是联系人，Arthur。我在通讯录里中保留联系人。为了工作。他们不是一个电话就能被叫来喝酒的家伙。”他顿了顿。“好吧，不管怎样，不仅仅 是那样。”

“所以每个跟你一起干活的家伙都想干掉你？”

“又不是全部，没错，就连你有时候也这么想吧？Arthur，别不承认。”

Arthur绝不会做那种事。然而Eames继续说下去时，声音却有些紧绷。“我只是以为，真到了那种地步，你会自己扣下扳机——出于礼貌。”

Arthur忽略了他话里的刺——这种情况下他实在活该。而且好吧，有时他的确幻想过一枪打穿Eames的脑袋——但不是在现实之中。好吧，也不尽然。至少他当然没一直那么想。

一声尖锐的口哨，紧接着是刺耳的刹车声。他想必是在叫出租车。Arthur连他是从哪个城市打电话的都不知道，不过他觉着自己也没资格问。他恨一无所知。

“我还给Yusuf打过电话，他也不知道你在哪儿。”

“在迪拜碰上麻烦了。我们可以说，让自己尽量不引人注目还是非常有必要的。稍等。”

几句模糊的交谈，很明显，Eames在给司机指路，话筒被捂住了。Arthur强行无视掉莫名的刺痛，Eames又开口跟他说话。

“Arthur，我很感激你的关心——比你意识到的还要多，亲爱的——但你得跟我说清楚你对别人说了什么。”

Arthur努力回想：“我说，我必须跟你聊聊，这非常重要，越快越好。”

“有提到‘死或活’之类的字眼吗？”

“不，Eames，否则我一定会记得的。你怎么确定那些人不是因为迪拜才追杀你的？”

“啊，”自鸣得意的腔调，“早就搞定了，无论哪边都满足的很。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，无论什么事都能被这家伙讲得特别下流，“我不想知道。”

“别嫉妒，亲爱的。肯定跟你脑补的不同，”Eames开着玩笑，“但这对我现在的处境没有帮——”

突然，电话那边传来玻璃破裂的声响，还有Eames，他嘴里爆出一连串咒骂，对司机大喊着什么。

“Eames，Eames！”

电话断了。

Arthur从不为其他人挂心。

他还不至于天真到相信共享梦境那帮人，那帮小偷、骗子和罪犯，给几个钱就能卖了自己的亲娘。若是你见过那么多背叛与陷害，你也是没法再相信任何人的。他曾以为能信任CobbーーDom或许能够跳出规则ーー但在Fischer那件事之后，Cobb的最终目标就一直是回到孩子身边，不惜一切代价，Arthur觉得自己有些高估了他。

那些日子他活得好像随时会有人冷不防冲出来给他一刀。他永远全副武装，生活被应急计划、逃跑路线以及避难所填满。他有同事和熟人，偶尔也会有段一夜情，但从不透露真实姓名。他没有朋友或爱人。风险太大了。

所以，为什么出来之后，他会如此迫切地想跟Eames取得联系，想确保他一切都好？这叫人费解，尤其是对Arthur这种人而言。为什么？大多数情况下，他是他应急计划另一端的人，是他被迫逃跑时跑向的那个人，在战斗中卫护他的背后，结束后为他缝合伤口。Arthur恍然察觉，是Eames。当他与家乡远隔千里，身上除了手机别无他物时，Eames是唯一熟悉的声音，即使在地球的另一端，他也从未忘记庆祝Arthur的生日。

为什么？Eames的声音戛然而止，Arthur觉得自己仿佛失去了什么珍贵的东西，他自始至终都不曾察觉的东西。

这让人费解。

凌晨两点，Arthur的手机再次响起。屏幕上的名字是Patricia Heinz。似乎是美国的号码。他还是接了。他就没合过眼，只是焦躁地踱来踱去，时不时停下来狂按一通键盘，试图拿到Eames的位置。

“喂？”

“这回挺近了，”Eames的声音，Arthur如释重负地往沙发上一坐。

“怎么了？”

“要抵御火箭推进榴弹的话，出租车显然不是最好的选择。”

“操，Eames！你还好吗？”

“边上烧焦了点，不过大损伤没有。幸亏这出租车要价也没多少。”Eames咳得很剧烈，嗓子多半是被烟熏了。“否则我怕是付不起这么多小费。”

“你从哪儿又这么快弄来部手机？”Arthur问，有点好奇。

“哦，你知道发生爆炸的时候人们都聚在一块嘛。趁乱摸走几个钱包并不难。我愿意教你。”

这倒是真的。Eames不止一次说要教他。Arthur总觉着这技术不太上台面，但了解下也是好的。他想象着自己出师之后顺利摸走Eames的钱包，那鼓励的微笑将是最好的奖赏。

“说不定可以，”Arthur考虑着。他想找回之间那种轻松的氛围。 见鬼，他只想要Eames回来。平安无事。

“随时奉陪。”

片刻的沉默。隔着电话，Eames能听到自己的心跳声吗？Arthur的工作就是预测问题并找到解决办法。但他不知道如何解决这个问题。

“我能做什么？”他终于问道。

一声叹息。“你知道是怎么回事。 一旦魔鬼逃出瓶子，就很难把它再关回去了。有点像你想取消婚礼，但邀请函都已经发出去了，一切安排就绪，酒店啊晚礼服什么的都定好了，备用计划也做了一堆。所以，看在上帝的份上，在新娘的姐妹熬夜折完两百个纸鹤以后，一定得有人负责欣赏它们。”

Arthur情不自禁笑了出来，“真是……诡异的贴切。”

Eames那边传来轻轻的笑声。“那当然。姐妹们，你懂吧？”

“嗯，事实上我有两个。”Arthur没话找话说，这当然有其意味。橄榄枝，张开的怀抱。交换，抵押，只要Eames需要。Arthur拼命想告诉Eames自己没什么可怕的。

“一样，还有个讨厌鬼哥哥。”

Arthur以前从没听说过，但现在知道了，他一阵开心。这或许说明某种程度上Eames还是信任他的，所以可能，只是可能，这——管他是什么纠结的状况呢——还有机会挽救一下。

直到枪声响起，仿佛是在极近的距离，他不得不把手机从耳边挪开，紧接着是咬牙切齿的咒骂声：“狗娘养的——”最后一个字被他吞了回去。他中弹了。无论梦境还是现实，Arthur对这种声音都再熟悉不过，没有什么比无能为力更难受的了。他浑身上下每块肌肉都叫嚣着要做些什么。

“Eames，你受伤了吗？告诉我你在哪儿！我去找你。让我帮你。”

手机那头仿佛传来破空声，而后再无声息。

整整两天，Eames杳无音讯。他想办法追踪了Patricia Heinz的手机，但考虑到GPS现在位于哈德逊河底，Arthur真诚地希望Eames没拿着它。

然而这迹象也表明Eames身处美国，除去工作他很少来这边，而GPS显示他可能就在纽约，离Arthur的公寓不远。Arthur不想深究其意义。干他们这行讲究以攻为守，但他从不希望与Eames为敌。

他明白Eames十分危险，这是他们工作必要的特质，也是能在这特殊领域生存的必要特质。但他毅然无视本能，关上百叶窗，熄了灯。如果Eames正在监视，那Arthur想让他知道这里是安全的，至少不必担心Arthur会对他做什么。要是他正通过狙击瞄准镜观察，Arthur也无计可施。Eames多半是Arthur见过最好的狙击手。

午夜时分，铃声响了，他几乎是三步并作两步蹦过去的。

“Eames？”

“你知道，情况越来越麻烦了。”

“上帝啊，Eames，你还好吗？”

“还行吧，大腿中了一枪。顺便说句这真是有够受的，差点就射中我绝对不想被射中的地方了。”Eames发出吃痛的声音，应该是从之前的地方离开了吧。“还有，我被迫下了次水，完全不在计划之内。你现在欠我一套定制的切瑞蒂西装加上真丝衬衫加上领带，一双新的牛津皮鞋跟一把周年限量纪念版银色格洛克17。”

“你从来也不是格洛克的死忠。”

“没有，但我有个朋友特别信赖它们。”Arthur的喉咙发干。若是他仍被归为朋友，那显然能说明什么——当然，这可能就是随口一说，他现在兴奋还太早，但根据过去的经验，Eames选择用词时总是很谨慎。“所以我愿意试试。用你的钱。你把那钥匙扣留下来当纪念也成，或者，嘿，狂野点，把自己也加到他们的名单上？投诉？”

“你掉进水里的时候，真穿着定制的切瑞蒂？”

“是跳下去的，以及我没说过是条河。”那语气里带着警惕，Arthur几乎想伸出手去抹掉它。

“Eames。”

“至于衣服嘛，你再也确定不了啦，嗯？但你可以努力脑补搞笑画面。所以还有问题吗？ 要么现在说，要么永远——”

“一个。我该把这些送到哪儿？”

“聪明的Arthur。”他勉强笑了笑，听来很痛苦。“那可没法说啊。”

“Eames，看在他妈的份上，我不希望你死，尽管看起来不是这样，但你知道的。让我来接你，咱们可以解决这问题的。你在哪儿？”

忙音在他耳边嘟嘟作响。

只隔了几个钟头，天将破晓时，Arthur的手机又响了。“Eames，请——”

Eames巧妙地避开Arthur的开场白，问了个问题：“出于好奇，你究竟提供了什么当报偿？”

Arthur叹了口气。Eames决定刨根问底时能跟Arthur一样固执。“钱，还有人情。”

“人情嘛，”Eames咳了咳，而Arthur觉得自己的脸明显有点红了。

“不是那种 人情。”

“你说得有多具体，亲爱的？我知道你向来注重细节，但老实说，你要是只简单地暗示用‘人情’来换取……嗯，我，那你可能会给某些人留下错误的印象。”

“除了你没人会认为——”

“当心啊，Arthur，你的天真冒头了。你跟愚蠢这个形容词隔了有一光年那么远，所以肯定对自己吸引人的程度有自觉。”Eames顿了片刻，像在等着他来反驳，但他实在尴尬的没空反驳。“共享梦境那帮人有一半希望进到你脑子里，另一半则希望进到你紧绷绷的裤子里头。Arthur欠了我们一个人情，天啊，这可太难得太珍贵了。”

“我觉得你高估了——”

“我真的没有哦。”他眨眼的动静太大了。这人简直油盐不进，他讨厌这种感觉，尤其还都是自己的错。

“你至少让人帮你看过伤口了吧？”他发出的声音比想象中更刺耳、更响亮，满含愤怒，但Eames却安之若素。

“清理好了，别担心。”男人在走动，接着是倒水的声音。就算说他在悠哉游哉地泡茶，Arthur也不会感到半点惊讶。“你不觉得有点像中国人的那个游戏吗？”

“我不太熟，但听起来有点种族主义。”

“滚滚滚。我没提名字，但你肯定知道。你过去也是个小屁孩呢，Arthur。”勺子敲打瓷杯的声音。Arthur唇边不由得浮起一丝笑意，对Eames而言，茶胜过任何灵丹妙药。“一个人得到一句话，他趴在旁边的人耳边小声把这话传递给他。就这样从头传到尾。”

“到最后人们总会听错点什么的，你就得到一句与之前完全不同的话。”

“瞧，就说你不是守规矩的乖小孩。”

“这叫‘传话’ ，游戏名。”

“对对，”Eames应和着，注意力明显不在这儿。Arthur能从他的语气中分辨出来。他在监听着什么，预防可能的威胁。所以Arthur只能等着，一片尴尬的沉默。

“Eames？”

脚步声，沉重的呼吸声，然后Eames粗声说：“Mikayla的腿缠着我的脖子。”

由于这样那样的原因，Arthur的胃开始痉挛。“我猜，不是好的那种吧？”

“不，”他咳喘着念出一个乌克兰名字，紧接着是女人的声音。“Arthur？”

“是，是Arthur！Mikayla，别杀他。”

“但是，我以为你想——”

“我只是想和他聊聊！为什么每个人都觉得那代表‘杀了他’？”

她轻蔑地哼了一声，“因为一般没人会为了找聊天对象给我打电话。我是个杀手。”

“我犯了个错误。”

几句乌克兰语，应该是对Eames说的，然后是女人的大笑。“我还以为我 男朋友更糟呢，行吧，他还没死。但别再给我打电话了。”

“不会了，抱歉。”他的确感到非常抱歉，要不然绝对会继续追问“男朋友”，因为，真的，听起来就像……

“Arthur？”Eames又接过了电话。

“你还好吗？”

“惊讶吧？还行。”他嗓子有点哑，多半是因为刚有双肌肉发达的大腿绞缠在脖子上——咳，他真希望自己没这么想。“谢谢。”

“这是我唯一能做的。”不，他不会问关于男朋友的话的，他不会。“所以，显然我是最糟的男朋友了？”下一秒他就听着这些话从嘴里冒出来，要制止已经太晚了。他盼着Eames一笑置之，但男人没笑，他反而奇怪了起来。

“啊，抱歉，可能用错词了。我的乌克兰语有点生疏了。”Eames是个非常出色的小骗子，但并不意味着Arthur就没法分辨出他的谎言。

“我明白了。”绝望感漫上他的心头。人们会不断涌向Eames，直到他最终死亡。Arthur必须做点什么。“听着，Eames，我会给他们所有人打电话。我会解释真实情况还有真正想表达的意思。我会撤销那些所谓的出价。基督啊，我真的很乐意付钱好让他们不杀你。”

“咱们讨论过。没那么简单的，共享梦境可没那么有组织，你没法找块留言板贴张便条，跟他们说这个传话游戏出了问题。”他的声音含混，带着无法忽视的疲累。止痛药对他的枪伤还有效吗——要是他还能活下来的话？

“我知道你在纽约，Eames，”Arthur脱口而出，“给我一个位置。剩下的人去他妈的，让我帮你把它搞定。”

Arthur知道自己听起来有点（多半是特别）绝望，而Eames的回答温和却坚定。“真的很抱歉，Arthur。但我现在不能冒这个险。”他挂断了电话。

对，这是真的，想想Eames陷入的困境，这种情绪理所当然，但并不意味着他的心不会抽痛。

Arthur觉得，“要是他们真的要套住你，多疑就是褒义词 ”这句话应该是共享梦境的官方座右铭。可以做成保险杠贴纸或者印上T恤衫。可能将来再说吧，Arthur还没想好要不要进军电子商务领域。

目前，他把网站、留言板、 脸书、推特和电子快讯什么的都建好了，看了一圈，感到满意。网站在安全的私人服务器上，只有持有密码的人拥有访问权限，经过堪比CIA级别的加密软件加密。没人能骇进他的系统。他给共享梦境的每个人打电话，发短信，加好友，发电子邮件，那可是个很大的数字，他至少骚扰了95%，大多数人都聚集到dreamalittlebigger.com了，要是他的计数器准确的话。

他还花去大量时间（和金钱）安抚那帮刺客跟黑手党老大，哦，感谢他的幸运星，大多数人好像都明白这就是个蹩脚笑话。Arthur讨厌承认自己犯了错，但要是他想让Eames继续活着，也没有太多的选择。不过幸好，他（出于意外）雇的杀手们大体上都跟Eames差不多，也不奇怪，他太知道Eames的社交了——好酒，美人，通常拿别人的信用卡付账。即使是黑帮和职业杀手也喜欢舒舒服服过日子嘛。

Arthur给Eames最后打过来的那个号码发了条信息，至于内容，他要么被人看成疯子，要么被人看成14岁的小姑娘。但管他呢，他不在乎了。他已经做了一个决定ーー几年前就应该做的决定ーー无论好坏，已经做了，没关系，他完全可以。

他给自己倒了杯威士忌，等待着。

晚上八点左右，手机响了。即便他早有预料，却还是惊得蹦了起来，紧接着反应过来自己究竟有多紧张。他冒了极大的风险，现在是该看看回报的时候了。他划开屏幕，“Eames？”

“不，是Dom，你疯了吗？”

Dom，总这么戏剧化，Arthur发现自己在翻白眼。“不，没。”

“你确定？这可不好说，你看起来可不像知道自己在干什么的样。”

他感觉Dom甚至都没多作掩饰，说明他的确很担心。不过没什么必要。这么久以来，Arthur第一次清楚地明白他真正寻求的东西，明白需要付出的代价。

“我知道自己在做什么，Dom。”

“你还不如在纽约时报上登一整版专栏呢！天，我根本不知道。Eames呢——他知道吗？”

“他会的。”

“你绝对是疯了。你连他会有什么反应都不清楚吧？”

Arthur拒绝上钩。“真那么惊讶？”

“我猜到会是他，但我总觉得你脑子里剩的理智没这么少。”

“也可能我只是恢复理智了。”

“你的确明白，无论好坏，你都把自己跟他公开栓到一起了对吧？”

“就跟Mal死后我对你做的一样？”

Arthur几乎能看到Dom的眉毛深深拧在一起，“这不一样。”

“一模一样，Dom。”他没掩饰自己的沮丧。出于对Mal某种错位的忠诚，他花去整整两年陪伴在他左右，“唯一的区别是，不管别人怎么想，我并没不可自拔地爱上你。”

Arthur以前从没发出过这个音节，即使是对Dom。而今晚正适于改变规则。他改变了一切，感觉就好像自由。

“你说什么，Arthur？”

Arthur忍不住发笑，“你还觉着我很天真呢。”

“我结过婚。”

“而我是同性恋。谁能说你的性取向胜过我？” Arthur顿了顿，“你真想跟我谈这件事？现在？我不想再狡猾下去了，Dom。”

Dom叹了口气，Arthur认识他够久了，他可以叫他别再深究。他的孩子们回到了他身边，这才是最重要的，永远都是最重要的。“你确定这就是你想要的？Eames？”

“我确定。”

“祝你好运，Arthur。”虽然他没把“你会需要的”这句话说出口，但暗示也有够明显了。

Arthur挂断电话，继续等他的那个。

他又喝了两大杯酒，但还是没等来Eames的电话。好吧，这注定成不了，他准备上床睡觉，手机却适时震动起来。

“Eames？”Arthur不抱希望地问道，他每次都这么问，每次都错了，他几乎有些害怕了。

“我再也不说你缺乏想象力了。”

笑容又重新回到他的脸上，这开头也不坏。“或多或少是你的主意，”Arthur说，“我就是往前又走了一步。”

Eames跟着笑了，不复前几次那样紧张，但与平时那种洒脱还是相去甚远。他声音里带着戒备，“Arthur，虽然我很欣赏你的感情，但我不确定你是不是真的明白自己做了什么。”

Arthur料到他会问了。“我相当清楚自己做了什么。”

他确实清楚。他不仅把共享梦境里的人都聚集到一处——虽然是虚拟世界——还公开宣布了他的忠诚。每个进入网站的人都会先看到消息区，而映入眼帘的第一个页面（甚至在“欢迎”之前）就是条简单的声明。

有人认为我希望 Eames先生死掉。没什么比这更离谱的了。因此，任何试图伤害或以其他方式胁迫Eames先生的人都应当得知，他们的对象不仅是他，同样也是我。如若他受到伤害，任何伤害，那毫不留情的打击将迅速降临到伤害他的人身上。从现在开始，请把我们视为一体，对其中一方的威胁将等同于对双方的威胁。  
——你真诚的，Arthur

还有，他太知道与偏执狂和阴谋论者打交道是什么滋味了，所以他上传了同段演讲的视频版本。总而言之，他明确地发出了警告。

Eames的犹疑几乎要通过电话线传过来了，所以他有必要重复一遍。“Eames，我真没有你和Dom脑补的的那么天真。我知道自己做了什么。”

“哦，亲爱的，我真的不能确定。”

“我是个成年人，Eames。我做出了选择，而我知道它意味着什么，也明了后果。”

“至少在共享梦境里，咱俩谁也约不到炮了。”

“也可能这也在计划之中？”

“禁欲？”

“不，留神了，Eames先生，还有另一个选项呢。”

Eames再次爆发出大笑，这一回洪亮又真切。“我低估了你，Arthur。我发誓再也不会了。”

“我由衷希望你不要。”Arthur停顿了片刻，“我明白我的行为可能会被视为……越界。”

又一声笑，真的，现在这就是世界上最美妙的声音，“这个嘛，你永远比其他任何人更有权，我以为你早知道呢。”

Arthur脸上开始绽放出笑容。“我知道你自己可以处理，但这是我能做的，也正是我想做的。为了你，更为了我自己。”

Eames沉默着，咀嚼Arthur的话语，“Arthur，回答我一个问题。”

“好。”

“到底是什么大事儿，让你这么兴师动众想找我聊聊？”

幸运的是，过去为Eames的失踪辗转反侧的几周之内，他想出了这个特殊问题的答案。

“我想你了。”

“你想我了？”他的口气满是惊讶，但也不像特别生气。反正现在放弃也来不及了，他还是全力以赴的好。

“对，Eames，上次工作之后我一直在想你，然后当我认真去思考的时候，我发现自己每次工作结束之后都特别想你，并且这样已经很久了。所以，我打电话——操，就是想听听你的声音，但是——我找不到你。哪里都找不到你。”

“对不起，要是我早知道——”

“我自己都一无所知，你怎么可能发现？我只是突然意识到，我们做的究竟是什么工作，我们是怎样的人，随时都可能有不好的事情降临在你我身上，然后我再没有机会说出我对你的感觉。”

“而你的感觉是什么？”他的声音比以往任何时刻都要温柔。

“在这儿，Eames，你是我唯一真正信任的人，你从没让我失望过。”

除此之外还有很多很多，但真的，他说这些话的时候简直没法让自己不像个彻头彻尾的白痴。Eames见过他最好的一面，也见过他最坏的一面。他们同睡一张床（柏拉图式的） ，共饮一瓶酒（或者药物） ，进入同一个梦境，哦，他也数不清他们一起点过多少外卖了。西伯利亚，他们于冰雪之中共度圣诞，提华纳的监狱、布拉格的医院，他们为彼此庆祝生日，哦，还有，那回可太令人难忘了，他们被困在法国警察的大衣橱里整整一夜。他记得Eames的手不经意擦过他臀部的感觉，就像他记得他语调里每一处抑扬顿挫，就像无论他做了多少层伪装，他都能把他认出来。

而Eames也同样明白他。他注视Arthur时的目光，他推Arthur去补觉时的手掌，每一杯精心泡好的咖啡，每一颗消除痛苦的子弹——也可能是为了救他的命，每一封邮件，每一张明信片，每一份小小的礼物，都能为Arthur带去欢笑，无论他身在世界的哪个角落，无论他孤独的工作有多紧张漫长。

“Arthur.”

“还有，对不起我搞砸了，但这个处理方式我绝不后悔，因为要是我刚发现自己爱上你，你就因为我被杀掉，那未免太蠢了。”他觉得心脏快从喉咙跳出来了。可能是酒劲儿上来了吧，但他不想再说话了，他只想要Eames。“所以，能告诉我你现在在哪儿了吗？”

“开门。”

Arthur啪地关了手机。他冲过去把门推开，Eames就斜倚在那儿，正把手机塞进裤袋里。绷带的白边在衣摆下清晰可见，他不得不用尽全力控制住自己，好不直接上手去检查他的伤势。Eames对上他的眼睛，而Arthur轻轻耸了耸肩，好像在说，什么？

“嗨，”Arthur开了口。

“你好，Arthur。”同样的话Eames已经对他说过无数次了，但是他仍情不自禁兴奋地战栗。他知道自己脸上挂着大大的笑容，知道自己的酒窝正争先恐后露出来，就算Eames的回答是假笑他也不在乎了，因为他就在这儿，就在他面前，一切都还可以改变。

“我相信下一步是你先迈，亲爱的。”

Arthur向前迈了一步，但没伸手。“我不想越界。”

Eames舔了舔唇，他的声音里带了些微不可察的低喘，“越吧。”

只需要这句就够了，他扑向他，手绕到他脑后，把他按向自己。这个吻柔情蜜意，漫长得不可思议，而Arthur沉醉于这奢侈的时刻中，徜徉于熟悉的亲密之间。他太了解Eames了——他的身材，他的气味，他头发的触感，他手掌的碰触——他喜欢循着别人的轨道移动，与他自己的舒适区完全不同。Eames的世界向他迫近，让他几乎要遗忘自身，却牢牢记着他在这儿，在Eames身边。

他们做了太久的朋友了，尽管大多数人可能并不如此看待，在Arthur发出那条公告之后，整个梦境世界都炸了锅。他目前收到的短信有一半说“终于！”，另一半说”你们不是早在一起了吗？现在是要结婚还是怎么样？”总之是诸如此类的东西。

所以他们就站在这儿了——即便Arthur从未给过Eames这里的地址，他们懒洋洋地缠绵着，就好像还有漫长的时间。Arthur把脸埋在Eames的颈窝里，古龙水的气息，这件印着某英国乐队的T恤有点烦人，但可能只是原则上。Eames的唇印上Arthur的喉结，大手搭在他的屁股上，没什么比这更妙的了，他对此深信不疑。

“我想你了，”Arthur抵着Eames的唇热切地细语，又深深吻住他，仿佛他们已经这样做了许多年。而Eames捧住他的脸，吻过他的鼻梁、酒窝。

“我知道，我明白你的意思，亲爱的，特别清楚。”

“我没想过让你受伤。”

“嘘。”他的指尖点了点Arthur的嘴唇，“我非常高兴你不是真心想杀我。否则我这些年来对你抱有的希望多半就落空了。”

Arthur又将他拉近些，重重吻上去。他的手在Eames身上游走，探下去描摹他阴茎的轮廓。Eames推开他的手，说实话他更激动了，颤抖着呼出一口气。“所以你口袋里有个手电筒？我还以为你见到我很高兴呢。”

Eames哈哈大笑，放松又惬意，而Arthur发现自己已经自动拉着Eames穿过没开的门，领他走过客厅，来到卧室门前。

“每次见到你我都很高兴，Arthur。”Eames的双手爬上Arthur的脖子，一粒粒解开纽扣。“事实可能是，越常见到你，我就越开心。”

“那你就别想离开我的视线或者我的床了，接下来，我相信咱们有充分的机会来验证你的假设，Eames先生。”

Arthur几下把Eames的T恤扯下来。“还有，要是你再次‘尽量不想引人注目’的话——”看看这具身体，宽阔的肩膀和结实的手臂，这凹凸有致的线条，他完全没打算掩饰自己对它有多着迷。他虔诚地爱抚着Eames的上臂，那儿有个漂亮的纹身。

“就跟你一起，”Eames低喃着，褪掉Arthur的裤子，把他压倒在床上。“我保证，我吸取过教训了。我知道你有多担心。”

Arthur得意地笑了起来，“没错，我有随叫随到的杀手们，现在我可知道怎么用了。”

Eames哼了一声，脱去上衣和内裤，浑身上下就只剩缠在大腿上的绷带，然后他爬上床亲了亲Arthur的酒窝。“哦，亲爱的，你并不知道，真的，但是我完全没意见。就这一次，我很高兴你没那么能干。”

“我也是，Eames，”Arthur说。Eames紧贴着他，温热的肌肤挨挨蹭蹭，“我也是。”


End file.
